1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network coding scheme, and more particularly, to a rotational coding scheme which can be employed for different network coding applications in wireless or wired networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network coding has become an important research topic in network information theory. It can be used to improve a variety of different performance metrics associated with communication networks. For example, network coding has been used to reduce the energy consumption of a network and delays in a network, as well as to improve the robustness of a network. An ideal network coding scheme maximizes network resources in a manner which achieves the best throughput and quality of service for a given system's resources.
However, many problems arise in developing a network coding scheme which can achieve the best throughput and quality of service. The problems associated with developing such a coding scheme are multiplied when dealing with wireless systems. In addition, techniques for processing received signals in network coding systems often require very long codewords and involve highly complex computations.
Thus, there is a need for a network coding scheme that can achieve optimal throughput and quality of service for the resources of a given system, while minimizing the computational complexity associated with the coding and decoding.